Fallout: The Old World
by Millim 94
Summary: Six months after the battle for Hoover Dam, and an ex soldier from the NCR decides to settle down in Novac. But when his father is killed, Tony will go on the adventure to find the murderer. But things are not as simple as that. Note: The FanFic has disturbing scenes that might offend some readers.


**Fallout: The Old World**

_The following takes places six months after the second battle of Hoover Dam. _

**Chapter One**

**The Man from Hell**

**Novac**

Tony Howard, a former soldier for the NCR, took his first steps into the small settlement of Novac.

He had been on the front lines of the recent war, a war which ended in the NCR taking Hoover Dam from Ceasar's Legion. But Tony knew the NCR wouldn't be able to do it if not for The Courier who helped gain NCR power throughout New Vegas. Tony never met him, but he knew that he owned him for saving his life for if The Courier never helped the NCR, then the Legion would most likely have killed him, or worse, crucified him.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Tony turned round to see a strange looking man. He was old with white straw hair and a big white beard. His cloths were shaggy and yellow.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"You're telling me you don't know who I am?" the man asked, he had a strong Southern accent.

"I'm sorry, but I think you got me confused with somebody else" Tony smiled as he walked away.

Tony walked up the stairs on the balcony and opened the first door he saw.

_It unlocks!_

He walked in and looked around the small room. Dust on the windows, bed half torn, a few cigarette butts on the floor. Tony knew there was work to be done. If he was going to live here, he had to make a few changes. First, he had to fix the bed, if he was sleeping on it for the next few months, he had to be comfortable. Then he got rid of the cigarette butts, everyone knew he didn't smoke. Then finally, he dusted the windows so he could look outside, in case anyone tried to burn Novac down, he could either see how close they were so he could escape or shoot them down with a sniper.

After a day of sorting out his new home, he decided to take a walk, meet some of the locals. As he walked through, he spoke to some of the settlers, went into the big Dinosaur and talked to the Gift Shop Owner. Things were going great for him. It had been years since he had the opportunity to relax. His retirement from the NCR was the best thing that could have happened to him. It wasn't that he didn't like the NCR, far from it. He was as passionate and dedicated as any other Trooper. He was also proud to raise that flag day after day, thinking about all the lives that were protected by the one-headed bear. He the thought not many people could say they have made a difference. But he wasn't one of them. All the years he spent working for the NCR and he was overshadowed by those that risk their lives to save the Wastelanders.

Day turned to Night and Tony returned back to his room, looking forward to getting his first proper night's sleep in years. He was peaceful that night, the fighting, the killing, it was all behind him.

The next day came quicker than Tony would have liked. He was woken up by a local settler, nudging him as he tried to sleep.

"Wake up" the man shouted, he sounded scared, frightened even.

Tony got up and walked out of his room, he was wearing the clothes he had on yesterday.

"What's going on? Why did you wake me?" he barked.

"Look" the man whispered, pointing at a crowd standing in front of the balcony.

"They don't know when he died or how. The NCR chief thinks he was murdered" the man explained.

Tony rushed down the stairs to see who it was; it was the old man from yesterday, the one with the southern accent. The NCR Chief approached Tony.

"What was his name?" Tony asked.

"Fredrick, Fredrick Howard" the Chief replied.

_Fredrick Howard? _

The names stayed in Tony's head.

"Is something the matter?" the Chief asked.

"This man was my father" Tony replied.

**Chapter Two**

**Next of Kin**

**Five Days Latter**

Tony sat in the Chiefs House, drinking a cup of coffee. The Chief then walked in with a plasma rifle.

"I used to have one of those" Tony said.

"I remember you having one. Don't you remember those early days?" The Chief asked.

"You didn't call me in here to give me some bullshit story on a plasma rifle on to tell me what I already know about things I already know. You came to tell me about who killed my father" Tony barked.

The Chief sat down in front of Tony.

"Last we heard about him, he wondered off to Vegas. Guess he wanted to make a quick buck. Look, no one is going to go looking for him. There are plenty of deaths out in the Wasteland. So many that it's not worth to go after each and every one. But no one is stopping you from finding this guy" the Chief explained.

"But I don't even know what this guy looks like" Tony complained.

"His name is Lucas, his young member of my troop. I guess he went AWOL. Was probably wronged by your father. Just be careful when you do kill him. Make sure no one spots you or you will be in trouble. Got that?" The Chief made sure that Tony understood the situation he was in.

Tony nodded, getting up and walking to the door.

"Tony, I almost forgot. This rifle, it was your fathers last possession. Considering that you're his son, I think you should take it" The Chief said, handing Tony the rifle.

**Chapter Three**

**The Way to Vegas**

Tony left the safe gates of Novac and made on with his journey. He was ready to leave a life of peace and quiet to kill his father's killers. The road to Vegas was a dangerous one. Days went by and he came across four members of the Viper Gang.

_Bang!_

Five including the sniper. Tony ducked for cover. The first place he was an old car.

"Stop hiding you coward!" one of the gang members shouted.

Tony quickly stood up and shot his Plasma Rifle.

Missed!

He shot again and hit one of the gang members. They turned to ash, dropping their gun.

He killed one of them, two to go. He ducked as the sniper tried to take his shot. The bullet flew over him. Tony once again jumped up and shot another gang member, this time in the head. The head turned to ash as the rest of the body fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming in front of the body.

"Get him" a female shouted.

Tony shot his rifle yet again and hit the woman. She too turned to ash.

The last man and the sniper moved in as Tony ducked once again.

_Two V One, what are the odds of winning?_

Tony once again jumped up and shot the man, his ash scattered in the wind. He then shot the sniper's legs. The sniper fell to the floor, reaching for his sniper.

Tony walked up to him and aimed his rifle at him.

"You know what, I'm going to leave you to die" Tony announced, picking up the sniper and placing it behind his back.

"Why not kill me?" the man shouted.

"Because I'm just like you, sick, twisted. I'm everything you aspire to be. So if you ever survive, you can find me. And when you do, you're be as sick and twisted as I am. Then you can be the exact thing you want to be. You will be the monster that you've always dreamed of becoming" Tony smirked as he walked off.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna fucking kill you" the man cried.

The Day turned to Night and Tony needed a rest. He collapsed on the floor and shut his eyes, clutching his Plasma rifle close to him. As he slept however, a creature slowly ran up to him. Its skin was torn and its clothes were worn. The monster got closer to Tony until he opened his eyes and saw the Ghoul that was coming right at him. He aimed his rifle at the Ghoul and fired.

The Ghoul was no more.

Tony decided it was not safe to sleep here no more and so he got up and continued down the long road into Vegas.

**Chapter Four**

**Nothing's free in Freeside**

**Freeside**

Tony reached the big metal gates to Freeside. He was nearly there; he will soon get his revenge. He entered the settlement.

Well, it wasn't what he was expecting. Actually, it was a shithole. There were gangs running about, homeless people living on the floor and bodyguards asking people for overcharged hirer.

Tony walked in, his first impressions weren't the best.

Straight away he was asked if he needed a bodyguard, he politely refused. He could handle himself.

As he walked through, he saw the homeless people ask for money, the thugs buy guns and the children talk to the hookers.

_What kind of place was this?_

Tony thought it was a shame that after the war, the world lost its humanity.

"Hey!" a voice called. It was a man's voice, it sounded like it was urgent.

Tony turned round to see an old man with a black moustache.

"You look like a guy who wants revenge" the man said.

"Yes, yes I do" Tony replied.

"Well, maybe I can help" the man smiled.

"And why would I need your help?" Tony asked, he wasn't impressed.

"Because, you look like the sort of person who doesn't know what his in for" the old man replied.

"I know exactly what I'm in for. I know that if I fuck up, the whole NCR will be after me" Tony was starting to lose his patience with the old man. All he wanted to do was find Lucas and kill him.

He walked off, ignoring the insults from the old man.

As he ventured further into Freeside, he noticed the bright lights from the strip getting brighter. It was like walking into Heaven. He passed the Kings and walked up to the gates of the strip. Then, an NCR Soldier walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir but can I see your I.D?" The Soldier asked.

"The name's Tony Howard. I used to be just like you, a trooper. I stood on the front line of war, seen a lot of nasty shit in my time. I've done things I'm not proud of. I didn't do all them things just so I can be asked stupid fucking questions from a rookie like you" Tony barked.

"Look sir, if you're not going to co-operate, then you will leave me no choice but to shoot you" the soldier replied, he looked scared, shocked.

"Listen kid, I trekked all the way here from Novac, I killed more people than you've fired bullets just to get here and you honestly think you can put me down?" Tony asked.

"Look, it's NCR policy. If you were a member of the NCR then you should know that" the soldier argued, but he started to shake.

"You are a smart one. Relax kid, I'm not going to shoot you. Just radio in to your boss and tell them to let me through" Tony smiled.

"Well, look who it is" a voice called from behind Tony.

Tony turned round to see another soldier for the NCR. The difference with this one was that he was a friend of Tony's.

"You alright Bob?" Tony greeted the man. He looked a bit older then Tony could remember.

"Yeah, my boys giving you trouble?" the Soldier smiled.

"They're just doing their job. And they are doing good so far" Tony smiled.

"Listen, let this guy through, he save my arse more time then I would like to think and if it weren't for him, you would be cleaning the cocks of a few Legionaries" Bob ordered the guard.

With a thank you and a smile, Tony walked through the gates into the Strip, he was ready for some action.

**Chapter Five**

**What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas**

Tony looked round the Strip. This was more like it. No wonder the NCR were always in a rush to get down here. The bright lights were a change from the grim reality of the Wastes. Hell, even the hookers look better. Bob then walked up from behind.

"Listen, if there's anything you need, just ask me okay?" Bob made sure there was still a friendship between the two.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Soldier named Lucas. Came from a patrol down in Novac" Tony replied.

"Novac? You gotta be kidding ain't ya? We've not sent any troops down to Novac since Hoover dam a few months ago. Heck, I don't think anyone has even passed it for months. We don't need to since we have the Strip, the Dam and a few energy points around Nevada. There's been no need to leave, besides the odd raider or two, we get no trouble from any of the gangs and we have enough supplies to last a year. Hell, we don't need any more troops considering we have enough here already. Maybe someone went up there without informing anyone here. I might take a look to see if anyone is there. You're welcome to tag along if you want" Bob explained, giving Tony the offer of checking out Novac once more.

"Yes, I will come, just let me have some time to check out some of the Casinos" Tony replied, walking up to a hooker.

"Hey Baby, ready for some fun?" the hooker asked.

"Yes, let's go" Tony replied, grabbing the woman's hand are walking into the Gomorrah.

**That Night**

Tony and the hooker lay on the bed, they were both happy, naked and Tony was short 300 caps.

"That was good" the hooker smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I've had a good fuck in a long time" Tony replied.

The hooker looked at him, she realised this was no ordinary customer.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking" Tony replied.

"About what?"

"About how I've been lied to. That old man was right, I didn't know what I was getting myself into?" Tony cried.

"Listen hun, I haven't been straight with you either. A few months ago, I was told to find out all about the NCR, who they are, what they do. You see, I work for a relatively small group of people who try to find out what all the local factions are like. We call ourselves the Hidden. Reason being cause we were all slavers of the legion until we ran away. We spent many months hiding until the war on Hoover Dam. When we learnt that the Legion had taken off, we thought it would be safe to search the Wastes and learn more about the people that run it. However one of our group members took things too far, decided that if we took out the NCR then we could take control of New Vegas. Of course I was assigned here soon afterwards so I don't know the full details" the hooker explained.

"And why are you telling me this?" Tony asked, getting a pistol off from the floor as slowly and as quietly as possible.

"Because I know I've seen you before, you were a member of the NCR tricked into thinking you were working for the NCR. You see, after the battle of Hoover Dam, Lucas, the one who went insane, got even crazier and started pretending he was a member of the NCR so that he could take the real NCR down from the inside. He started calling himself the "Chief" and went about killing any NCR that dared question him. Of course, I got sent out soon afterwards. But last I heard, he was in Novac" the Hooker replied.

Tony then dropped the gun.

_It was a trap!_

"I know him. He killed my father, now; will you help me put a stop to him?" Tony asked.

"He killed your father? Damn, he really does like making enemies. When do we head out?" she asked.

"Tonight" Tony Replied.

**Chapter Six**

**All good things must come to an end, Shame there aren't any good things around**

**Novac, a few days latter**

Tony and Sarah, the hooker, walked into the gates of Novac, the first thing that hit them was the smell. It was like a rotting corpse.

"What happened here?" Sarah asked.

"Looks like he killed everyone and took off" Tony replied.

"Tony?" a voice called.

Tony and Sarah turned round to see Bob and dozen NCR troops.

"My god! What the fuck happened here?" Bob asked, covering his nose with a tissue.

"Looks like our friend disappeared" Tony replied.

They searched round Novac, but all they found were dead bodies. There was not a single trace of where Lucas could be.

"Sarah, where would we find Lucas!" Tony asked.

"Let me think for a second, he always spoke of returning to a place where he would not go. But I never understood what he meant" Sarah replied.

Tony thought about it for a second.

_Returning to a place where he would not go!_

"Well, where did he come from?" Bob asked.

"I don't know, we never really minced words, he never spoke of a home, just how much he hated the NCR and Legion" Sarah cried.

Tony looked at her, he knew what he meant.

"The old Legion camp! That's where he would be. It's what you said. He hid so he didn't go there and returns to he can hide there" Tony explained.

"Somehow, this makes a fuck load of sense" Bob whispered to himself.

"Ok, Bob, I want you to inform all the troops by Hoover Dam. Tell them all, head to the Fort. And make sure they only shoot to injure, these troops think they are part of the NCR, they don't mean to harm" Tony ordered.

**Chapter Seven**

**I could have been your Chief**

**The Fort**

Tony, Bob and Sarah walked through the gates of the Fort, there, they were greeted by Lucas and a dozen NCR soldiers all pointing their guns at Lucas.

"You won this round Tony" Lucas smiled.

He turned to Sarah and he started liking his lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Bob asked.

"She's a tasty one, like her mother. Both taste sweet. I had them both. But Sarah's screams, her blood, yes, I like them. I like to taste her tears. Her sweet childish tears. Did she tell you anything about me and her?" Lucas laughed.

"Please, I beg of you, don't" Sarah cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you. Did she tell you how I fucked her, fucker her so bad she lost the ability to walk for a week. I fucked her like I fucker her mother. They are both the same, weak, sweet and just so tasty. But Sarah, well she is something special. You see, I raped her as a child, I chained her up in my kitchen, same with her mummy. She was only seven, her mother watcher, front row seats to be exact and I fucked her" Lucas laughed.

Sarah got down on her knees and cried, the memories of it happening came back to her.

"You sick bastard!" Tony shouted kicking the man in the face.

"Ah, but there's something you didn't know Sarah, something your whore of a mother kept from you since you were a wee baby. Did she ever tell you what happened to your father? Did she say he died? You want to know? I am your father! That's right Sarah, I'm your daddy, and I'm going to take you back to my Kitchen, maybe make a few more kids out of you" Lucas laughed.

"Soldiers, stand down" Tony ordered.

"What? Why?" one of the Soldiers asked.

"I want to make this guy pay, I want him to want death, and then, I'm going to take that pleasure from him" Tony announced as he picked Lucas up by the collar.

Lucas then spat in Tony's face, mistake.

Tony kicked Lucas in-between the legs and then threw him to the ground. He pulled out a switchblade from his coat pocket and opened up Lucas' legs wide.

"Which part do you want me bust first?" Tony asked.

"Go to hell" Lucas laughed.

Tony then stabbed Lucas in the testicles, the man screamed out pain.

Sarah looked up and watched as Tony beat up her dad. It brought a small smile to her face.

"You took control of the Hidden to cover up your rape. You let yourself get caught by the Legion so you can keep tads on your daughter. Didn't you?" Tony asked, cutting Lucas's left eye.

"I was a member of the Legion. I let them go so I can manipulate them. They are too easily fooled, one person helps you and you think that they are your savour. I heard my daughter was found and I wanted to hear her scream once more. Looks like she forgot about my face. She forgot her poor old daddy. What she doesn't know, she was not the first to ne within my eyesight. Of course there was her mother, who I tracked down due to her good looks being replaced by old age. But mother was the first to go. How I hated mother, the way she slept with men. The way she looked at me as if I was dirt. I raped her as well, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed her screams, her cuts, her bruises. Then, I pissed on her as I watched her die. I laughed and told her everything will not be alright. Then, I killed the man who came to our door. He watched as I set him alight. I enjoyed it all, my fifteen year old self, enjoying the murders that I do" Lucas laughed.

Tony looked at him for a second and let him go.

"Bob, give Sarah a gun" Tony ordered.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Just do it!" Tony barked.

Without hesitation, Bob handed Sarah an assault rifle.

She took it and slowly walker up to her dad, as she walked up to him, all the memories of being in pain, watching as her mother was raped in front of her. Knowing that this was the true face of the man who destroyed her childhood. How could she forget a monster like him?

She reached him and looked at him smile at her.

_Bang!_

A shot in the head, he was gone.

"I'm proud of you" Tony smiled, it had been the first time Sarah had seen him smile.

Bob quickly run up to the body.

"So why didn't you kill him in the end?" Bob asked.

"Because all he did was kill my father. But what she did to her, I wouldn't wish upon anyone" Tony replied, walking off.

"Where will you go now?" Bob asked.

"To an old friend" Tony shouted.

**Chapter Eight**

**The final confrontation**

**Freeside**

Tony walked up to the old man who was smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, I got a question to ask you" Tony greeted.

"You find that man you were looking for?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but that isn't why I was here? First of all, how did you know that I wouldn't know what I was in for and second, how did you know it was a man I was looking for?" Tony smiled.

"You make two good points, it wasn't worth the caps was it?" the old man asked.

"No, but I was wondering, what would you have done if I did accept your help?" Tony asked.

"Kill you of course, it was Lucas's orders" the old man replied.

"Ah, so you would have killed me. So that means he must have planned for me to come here all along right, get you to try and kill me. Or did you pay him?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" the old man questioned.

"Well, Lucas really doesn't seem like the sort of person to plan out his fights and neither does he seem to be the sort of person to carry round plasma rifles. But you on the other hand, I've seen you deal weapons and you look like you can carry out a plan without getting anyone pregnant" Tony explained.

The old man started to clap.

"Well done, you finally worked everything out. Yes, when I heard that Lucas had a army at his disposal, I decided to get my revenge of you. Why? Do you remember the little incident you had at New Reno?" The old man asked.

_New Reno?  
_"The one where I busted a whole deal that was going to take down the NCR?" Tony asked.

"Yes? That one. You ruined me, and you've done it again. Just kill me, let yourself have that much" the old man cried.

"You know what, I've made a lot of enemies in my lifetime. I've met people who have tried to kill me for money, for a home, for a few men. But never, I repeat, never have I met someone like you. Which is why I'm going to let you live. I want someone out there who will help me wake up to this reality. And the next time you do attack, I will step up to the mark and make yourself feel powerless. For you are the greatest enemy I have, you are my favourite in the wastes. And you know what, I look forward to our next meeting. Just so I can shove a grenade up the next person you send's arse so you can watch the fireworks from here. And when you see them, think of me will ya. Well, have a nice day" Tony smiled as he walked off into the sunset, waiting for the next person to try stand in his path.

**The End?**


End file.
